


Difference And Similarity

by Novirp13



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Besides TWEWY because KH world is basically crossover story in the first place, But I didn't put the tag for surprise effect, Fanart, Spoilers, This is crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: Sora meet someone who's different but at the same time, have a similar problem as his





	Difference And Similarity

**Author's Note:**

> Check my Tumblr if you're having trouble in reading the fan-comic :D
> 
> https://novirp13.tumblr.com/post/184600350234/kinda-realized-that-avenger-endgame-is-basically

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda realized that Avenger: Endgame is basically KH3 live-action…
> 
> Everyone get their happy ending!!…except the Main Character
> 
> Well, Tony is not the main character. But he’s a character that Marvel loves to torture so…yeah. Main character :’D
> 
> (Just pretend Sora’s partner is away for now to give him some space when they saw him look like a kicked puppy)


End file.
